Thea's Darkest Desire
by kenriot1214
Summary: Ever since her brother came back from the island she has been battling the growing desire to sleep with him. It has been over five years and that feeling hasn't gone away, she finally has an opportunity and she is going to take it. Nyssa catches her in the act and teaches her a lesson with Oliver's help. Incest, DP, Threeway (I think first pairing like this ever)


Okay someone popped my bubble about my original idea for this story. Someone else did my idea so this is the new plot. Thea is going to sneak into Oliver's room and have sex with him with the lights out and he doesn't know it's her. Then Nyssa is going to catch them and things really heat up.

Start

Today was the day she was going to do it. Tonight was the day Thea Queen was going to fulfill her oldest and hottest fantasy of sleeping with her brother Oliver Queen. He was going to be in the apartment alone all night. He has been recovering from a couple injuries and his team was covering for him. Since the island her brother and Nyssa grew really close and it evolved into a serious relationship. Nyssa always went on and on how great her brother was in bed to the new Black Canary, she just always happened to overhear. Nyssa was also at the bunker with the others so that gave her a good three hours before she would be home.

When she entered his pitch black room he saw he had the blinds drawn so there was no light. He was hopped up on painkillers so he would hopefully be too out of it to remember. If he did he would just assume it was Nyssa. She approached his side of the bed to see him naked. With the light from the hall she could see his perfect abs. She pulled off the sheet hiding her prize. When she saw that he was naked it was just the icing on the cake. She didn't mind fishing him out of the hole in his boxers but she liked this much better. She undid her skirt and underwear she wanted to be completely naked so she could rub against him but stuck with this for easy access.

It took a couple moments for her to stop admiring her brother's cock. She couldn't tell if he was half hard or if that was the way it always looked. She straddled his legs so her head could be directly in his lap. She didn't waste anytime before swallowing his length. She wanted him to get fully erect in her mouth. In less than a minute he was fully erect in her mouth and she loved it. Her panties were soaked the moment the head hit the back of her throat. She had no gag reflex and had no problem taking him deeper until her nose was touching his waist.

She moaned around his cock enjoying the musky flavor that was her brother. Every so often she looked up and saw he wasn't moving. If it wasn't for the pulse she could feel with her tongue she could have mistaken him for dead. Those pills must be really strong for him not to wake up. When she was finally done tasting every inch of her brother's large cock she moved up. She positioned herself above him rubbing her entrance with his tip.

When she descended on him she felt him stretch her to her limits. He was so thick she was afraid he was going to break her. She had never been with someone as big as him before only a couple sevens or eights couldn't prepare her for his eleven inches. "Ah ah fuck." She tried to whisper while gritting her teeth. After she inched all the way down she let him rest inside of her. She didn't want to move this was the moment she was waiting for. She wanted to be as close as possible to her brother and there is nothing closer than this.

She arched her back and started to move up and down. It took all of her will power not to moan and scream instead of heavy panting. With every thrust she felt herself getting closer. This was going to be the biggest climax of her life.

"Ahmmm." She had to turn the scream into a quiet moan as she bit into her hand. She couldn't let him wake up and see this. Not that it mattered the wet slapping coming from them was louder than her. He wouldn't understand how much she wanted and needed this. She stopped moving to savor the orgasm it was so powerful it was making her shake. She wanted to crawl next to him on the bed and fall asleep but that wasn't an option. He still hadn't cum yet and was still hard inside of her. 'It would be a waste to not get another one out of this. This is my only shot and I want to make him cum. I don't want to be the first woman he couldn't finish with.'

She resumed riding him not aware what was coming up the stairs.

Nyssa walked into the apartment throwing her coat on the couch. It had been a long night lots of drug dealers and pimps tonight. It was always that way on the first of every month people got their welfare check and were looking to score one way or another. She was on her way to the fridge to get some left overs when she heard a feminine moan. It made her freeze was her beloved cheating on her or maybe he was watching porn. 'He better be watching porn or I am going to kill them both.'

She crept up the stairs silently and looked through the cracked door. She saw a petite woman with short brown hair riding her husband. She crept further into the room before flipping on the lights and grabbing the cheater by the hair and throwing her off of her husband. She was about to yell at Oliver but saw he was out cold. She looked back to the cheater and saw her grabbing her skirt so she could flee. Nyssa pounced on the woman only to see her sister in law staring back at her. "Thea?"

She knew she was caught, "Fuck Nyssa get off."

Nyssa shook her head, "What are you doing?"

Thea pushed Nysa off before answering, "Ever since he came back from the island I have had the desire to do this. I feel like we are more than brother and sister but he would never act on it and I couldn't either. This was my only shot to quench this need inside of me."

Nyssa was speechless incest wasn't uncommon in the league but never brother and sister. "So you did this to get it out of your system?"

"Yes I just needed to know how it felt." Thea said hoping Nyssa would let her leave after she answered this question.

"I know all about what you felt and this won't be enough. When I met him I swore I would never lay with a man. Look at me now, I love him and spend every night with him." She waited another long pause, "What if I tell him as soon as he wakes up? What if I tell him his baby sister jumped into his lap and took him while he was sleeping?"

Thea scoffed, "He will never believe you." As soon as she ended that sentence Nyssa grabbed her hair and dragged the youngest Queen to the bed. She slapped her husband across the face to wake him up. Thea was getting angry, "Let me go Nyssa. Ow ow ow stop it." He head was thrown back into her brother's lap.

"I am going to wake him up to show him how much of a slut his sister really is. He is my beloved and if this is what you want I will give it to you on my terms. Start cleaning him off." Nyssa watched the youngest Queen hesitantly start licking up her mess. Nyssa looked to her husband blissfully unaware what was happening. She started slapping his face trying to wake him up.

When Oliver did wake up he was too groggy to move out of the way of the slaps. At best he just put up his arm to deflect it and wait for his vision to clear. When it did he saw Nyssa looking back at him when he went to speak he felt and heard a loud slurp. He looked down to see his sister with his cock in her mouth. She was staring right back at him while angling her head so the head of his cock pushed out her cheek. "Nyssa wha...is this a dream?"

She leaned down and stroked his head, "No your sister wanted to join us in bed an I told her it would be on my terms." He tried to push his sister's head away but Nyssa pinned his hands and said, "Just enjoy it beloved, it is just sex between consenting adults. Let her live out her fantasy and you just focus on me."

He wanted to argue but he was feeling too good. He couldn't deny his sister had skills as sick as that sounds. She was taking him all the way into her throat and filling the room with gagging sounds. He did his best not to look down but Nyssa went down next to Thea's head. She looked her beloved in the eyes as she grabbed Thea's head and pushed it all the way down.

His eyes slammed shut with pleasure he was so close to cumming but couldn't quite let go yet. He looked back down and felt Nyssa move her hand to his balls rolling them around in her hand trying to coax is orgasm. "Beloved let go. Give into the pleasure and cum in her mouth."

At this moment Thea was still deepthroating her brother and was unable to breathe for the last twenty seconds. 'Just cum damn it I think I am close to passing out.' Her vision was getting darker and darker when she finally felt him start cumming.

"Fuck I'm cumming." He moaned as he finally let go.

Nyssa let go of Thea's head, "Don't swallow it all I want a taste."

Thea did as she was told and kept it all in her mouth only swallowing his first shot. She couldn't help but fall in love with the taste. It wasn't bitter or salty like most men but like a warm glass of milk. When he was finally done Nyssa yanked her head off him and shoved her tongue in Thea's mouth. Both were very skilled kissers their tongues danced with each other while swapping cum.

Oliver was sitting back trying to wrap his brain around how he woke up to a three way with his sister and his girlfriend. He did have to admit the added taboo of incest added another level of excitement.

As the girls kissed progressed Nyssa groped the youngest Queen. She started with her small tits pulling and flicking her nipples before moving down to her pussy and shoving two fingers in. Thea broke the kiss and threw her head back, Nyssa went right for her G-spot. "God Nyssa I am not ready."

"I don't think you can say that. I am just loosening you up because when you are in our bed you are toy to us. We can do what we want with you and if you remember correctly I love women. The thing I like most about being with women is fucking them. Getting the biggest toy I have fuck them until the beg me to stop. I would bend Sara over and fuck her ass until she would black out. I have been waiting for Sara to return so she could share our bed and I could try out a new toy I bought. Now that you are here I can try it out on you." Nyssa pulled her fingers out of Thea's soaking twat and licked the juices off while walking over to her closet. She undressed and pulled out a eleven inch strap on.

Oliver didn't want this to go further than it already has but Nyssa had other plans. He just laid there waiting for what came next.

Thea was a little more than worried knowing what Nyssa wanted to do. She had never had a DP before and knew Nyssa wasn't going to be gentle. "Nyssa I got what I wanted I can just leave."

Nyssa put her finger on Thea's lips, "No you haven't you still have so much more to do. I will give you this option once which hole do you want your brother to take. I don't know if you are an aanl virgin but that might be a nice thing to give him or maybe you want him to shoot his load deep into your cunt."

Every word Nyssa said was getting her hotter and hotter. She wasn't an anal virgin but Nyssa looked like a wild woman who was going to be rough. She was right about wanting to feel him cum inside of her. She made sure she took her birth control today because of that possibility. She turned to her brother, "How do you want me?"

He looked into his sister's eyes which were full of lust and arousal, "I wouldn't mind you on top of me while Nyssa takes you from behind." He really didn't want to say what he really meant. It was hard enough doing this with his sister without talking about his wife/girlfriend fucking her in the ass while he stuffed her pussy.

Thea seductively crawled up his body and rubbed the tip of his cock against her entrance. She felt his hands ghost over her hips before landing on her firm cheeks. He gave a slight pull showing her he wanted this she followed his lead. When she got halfway down she let out a moan that she wanted to do the first time. "God you are so fucking big."

He gripped her ass harder pulling her the rest of the way down. "You feel so good Thea." He leaned in and kissed his sister for the first time tonight. It was filled with love and passion. He broke the kiss and moved down to her chest licking her nipples and giving them little bites trying to add to her pleasure.

Nyssa was enjoying the show but didn't want to be left out. She had strapped on the toy and lubed it up with a warming tingling lube. "Beloved spread her cheeks open for me."

Oliver did as he was told while trying to keep Thea relaxed. "Just look at me Thea. Feel me inside of you and focus on that feeling."

She felt Nyssa start to enter her with the toy. "Fuck that hurts." The toy was just as big as Oliver and he was stretching her enough already.

Nyssa was halfway inside of Thea's tight body when she whispered into her ear, "Just a little more and we can be one big happy family."

Oliver stopped thrusting waiting for Thea to get used to everything. With every inch Nyssa pushed in he could feel her fake cock through his sister's walls. "Don't move until you feel comfortable Thea."

When Nyssa was all the way inside of The she stroked the young girl's hair. "Say you love riding your brother's cock."

Thea shook her head only to receive a couple hard slaps across her already sore backside. "I love riding my brother's cock." She tried to whisper it to Nyssa hoping her brother wouldn't hear.

Nyssa gave her a few more hard slaps before pinching Thea's nipples as hard as she could. "Say it."

"I FUCKING LOVE RIDING MY BROTHER'S BIG COCK! PLEASE NYSSA!"

"You are doing so well I think you deserve a treat." Nyssa turned on the medium setting on the vibrator strap on. Neither Oliver or Thea were expecting this and they both gasped with pleasure.

Thea had a death grip on her brother's shoulders when Nyssa turned on the vibrate setting on the strap on. "Fuck Nyssa." Thea had to start moving she needed to cum she was very close before Nyssa joined in and now with the vibrator she needed it bad. "Ollie please fuck me." It felt kind of weird using his nickname but he didn't seem to mind.

He started thrusting into Thea with long hard strokes trying to keep up with Nyssa who was doing her usual fast pace. "Nyssa slow down stop fighting with me over her." They were battling for dominance over Thea pulling her away from each other.

She listened and got onto his rhythm when he pulled her down she pulled out. When he pulled out she pushed in and on every thrust Thea would get louder and louder. "Fuck you two are tearing me apart. FUCK I AM CUMMING. FILL ME UP OLLIE. FICKING FILL MY CUNT." She couldn't stop shaking as she came.

He wasn't close but was loving watching his sister lose herself in pleasure. He felt her clench around him trying to milk him. He wasn't even close to cumming yet.

Nyssa didn't let up, "Come on Thea is that it you haven't made us cum yet." Thea could barely hear her she was lost in a haze of pleasure.

Oliver pushed Nyssa off of them, "Nyssa we have to switch this up." He picked up his sister and brought her to the end of his bed and bent her over the end.

Nyssa got the picture and took off the toy and moving so Thea could eat her out. She passed him the toy. "Here if you get bored."

Thea was coming around she looked back to Oliver, "Fuck me Ollie I need it."

He could feel her deliberately tightening around him, "You won't be able to walk tomorrow when I'm done with you." He pulled back and thrust back in reveling in his sister's hot tight pussy. She was much tighter than Nyssa but she was a size queen. He looked down and watched his cock go in and out of his sister. The way her lips would grip his shaft like it didn't want it to leave. He could see bright red handprints on her tight ass courtesy of Nyssa.

Thea just wanted to enjoy this feeling but was quickly put to work by Nyssa. She grabbed Thea's hair and forced her head between her legs. She wasn't a stranger to eating out a woman, she had done it with Sin after Roy and her broke up. Nyssa had a very pleasant almost honey taste that she had no problem lapping up. She alternated kicking the clit and diving her tongue deep inside her pussy.

Oliver didn't want to enjoy this so much but he couldn't help himself. Every thrust chipped away at his morality. This was one of the most erotic things he had ever done. He looked to Nyssa and saw she was very far away from an orgasm. "Thea return the favor." He tapped the toy on her shoulder and she quickly grabbed it eager to shove it into Nyssa. Without hesitation she shoved the toy to the hilt inside of Nyssa's ass.

"FUCKING FUCK." Nysaa screamed out not expecting the sudden intrusion. It didn't help that as soon as it was in Thea turned it to the max setting. She only saw her beloved smirking at her. "You will pay for that beloved." She wasn't too upset she did love it up the ass and she was always ready for a fuck in any hole. She couldn't even count the number of times Oliver had bent her over and fucked her in public or where they could get caught. He bent her over Felicity's desk and fucked her so hard she nearly passed out. It was her way of getting back at Felicity.

Oliver didn't let up his hard thrusts feeling himself get closer and closer to the finish. When this started he was afraid of finishing inside of his sister now he was looking forward to it. He wanted to see her face when he did it and he wanted to make sure she felt everything he had to give. "Fuck Thea you are so tight." He was so close there was now different scenarios running through his mind. 'God I want to cum on her face too. I want every inch of her body covered in me.'

Thea just focused on Nyssa's clit trying desperately to finish her off so she could enjoy her own orgasm that was approaching.

"Fuck I'm cumming." He quickly flipped Thea over so he could look into her eyes as he came. He also rubbed her clit as fast and hard as possible trying to get her to cum with him. He buried himself as deep as he could in her cunt when he came. Rope after rope of his hot cum entered his sister's womb. He saw her eyes roll up into her skull as she came with him. When he finally stopped cumming he put a hand on his sister's face, "God you are beautiful."

At this moment Thea couldn't see her brother all she saw was a lover. "I love you..more than I should." She couldn't get over the warmth spreading through her body. This is what she imagined sex should be like...the feeling of ultimate bliss.

"I think I feel the same way. This was an unbelievable night." He was going to say more when Nyssa cut him off.

"Don't leave me out, I enjoyed that very much also." She had finished herself off with the toy and was now licking it clean watching the scene in front of her.

Oliver pulled out of thea and watched as his cum leaked out of her. He used to think his sister was this pure little angel but now all he could see was his personal slut. Her makeup was smudged she had patches of red skin from the hits she took and her gaping holes. "I love you Thea and yes you too Nyssa." He picked his sister up and placed her in the center of the bed flanked by him and Nyssa.

Thea looked to her brother, "Thank you for not overreacting. I just didn't know how to bring it up and it's been eating me up to know what this would feel like. Ever since you came back from the island I have had to fight these feelings. I love you Ollie."

He ran his fingers through her short brown hair, "I love you too. It will take sometime to figure out how this is going to work but it will be worth it."

Nyssa dipped a finger between Thea's legs and scooped up some of her beloved's seed and lick it off. "I don't mind sharing as long as you know that I am number one. You might be his sister but you will be my personal toy."

Oliver raised his voice, "Nyssa if we do this it will be equal across the board. We both know we have an unorthodox relationship but that doesn't mean you can treat her like that. I think we can make this work."

Nyssa just smiled and curled against Thea, "Yes husband."

Thea put her head on his chest, "Yes brother."

He just smiled and closed his eyes, "Everything will work out fine."

End

I hope you like it my original plan was one that had been done before so I did this and added Nyssa. I know lately I have written her more mean but I think since Oliver isn't as dark as he used to be she balances it out.

I don't know what the next one will be probably one with Sara or a 2x Laurel threeway.

I do want to say I will not write any of these characters.

The new black canary I don't know her name and I think she's stupid. Be Sara or be nothing.

Evelyn Sharp (unless she is being tortured)

Alex Danvers I don't really care for her.

I do kind of want to write a really brutal rape one shot but I could probably only put it on Archive of our own.

There have been problems uploading this.


End file.
